


Extended Epilogue

by LilacMist



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, Gen, endings we were robbed of, or just ones i wanted to change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacMist/pseuds/LilacMist
Summary: Paired endings that I wish happened in the game. Some are based off POR supports, and others are just because I Needed Them. RD spoilers.





	1. Set 1


      _Sothe and Tormod_
    

When he was not serving Daein's queen, Sothe could be seen in the streets of Begnion helping the poor and homeless alongside his friend Tormod. The two were rarely seen apart.  

    
    
      _Zihark and Ilyana_
    

Once believing he would never love again, Zihark gratefully moved forward and wed Ilyana. The pair settled in Gallia, happily living among their Laguz friends.  

    
    
      _Zihark and Brom_
    

Zihark gladly accepted the invitation to return with Brom to Ohma village. While he married none of Brom's daughters, he was accepted into their family as an older brother.  

    
    
      _Zihark and Lethe_
    

Lethe brought Zihark back to Gallia with her and made him an honorary member of her tribe. Her allies commented, "If Lethe of all people returned with a Beorc, he must be special." Zihark lived peacefully in Gallia for the rest of his days, encouraging the rumor that his heart was more Laguz than Beorc.  

    
    
      _Ilyana and Mordecai_
    

Moved by Mordecai's kindness, Ilyana followed him to Gallia after the war. He continued to provide for her whenever she was hungry, which admittedly was often. The merchant caravan built them a house in the forest, and the two of them lived in peaceful harmony with the trees.  

    
    
      _Jill and Lethe_
    

Lethe brought Jill back to Gallia with her and made her an honorary member of her tribe. Her allies commented, "If Lethe of all people returned with a Beorc, she must be special." Happy to have put her sub-human hunting days behind her, Jill cared deeply for her laguz brothers and sisters and won their hearts over with her fiery resilience.  

    
    
      _Jill and Mist_
    

Queen Micaiah ceded Talrega to Jill. Her friend Mist visited her there, aiding her in taking care of her countrymen. Talrega still reveres their work to this day.  

    
    
      _Pelleas and Micaiah_
    

After revealing his lack of royal blood, Pelleas gave up the throne. However, it was not long before Queen Micaiah asked for his hand, and he humbly accepted. His support to her and to his country earned him the love and support of his subjects.  

    
    
      _Ranulf and Ike_
    

After seeing Skrimir crowned as king, Ranulf set off to follow his own agenda. Crimean citizens have been claiming to have seen a beast-man working alongside the Greil Mercenaries for years.  

    
    
      _Geoffrey and Kieran_
    

Geoffrey continued to serve as the captain of the Royal Knights. His second-in-command never tired (or stopped talking) and kept the dutiful knight ever on his toes.  

    
    
      _Lucia and Janaff_
    

Lucia continued to serve the Queen with everything she had, but on certain evenings, she left her in her brother's care. Some say she was spotted drinking and dancing in Crimean taverns with a hawk-man.  

    
    
      _Marcia and Kieran_
    

After surpassing Kieran as Crimea's most dutiful knight, he vowed to make Marcia his lifelong rival. She took it in stride and enjoyed the attention she got from her favorite buffoon. She proposed to him because she knew he was too dense to realize he was in love with her.  

    
    
      _Gatrie and Marcia_
    

The Goddess's war gave Gatrie a chance to reunite with his sweet Marcia after three years. She was charmed by his corniness, and they were wed after the war's end. They started their own mercenary troop that rescued for honor, not fame. Ironically, the group is still famous to this day.  

    
    
      _Gatrie and Astrid_
    

After learning that Astrid's abhorrent fiancé perished in the war, Gatrie took the initiative to sweep her off her feet. Their marriage sent Astrid's parents reeling, but she had never been happier. They started their own mercenary troop that worked in Begnion to aid the impoverished.  

    
    
      _Shinon and Gatrie_
    

When Shinon decided to leave the Greil Mercenaries for good, Gatrie tagged along like a lost puppy. While he pretended to be annoyed, Shinon was happy to have company. They started their own mercenary troop to pay for their bills, but Shinon had to do a lot of woodwork on the side to make up for Gatrie's splurges on flights of fancy.  

    
    
      _Shinon and Rolf_
    

When Shinon tried to leave the Greil Mercenaries for good, Rolf convinced him to stay on as their exclusive craftsman (and his private tutor). Shinon tried to convince him that he didn't want to stay, but Rolf saw through his ruse. They worked together to train a new generation of marksmen.  

    
    
      _Soren and Skrimir_
    

The new Gallian king never ceased pestering Soren to join him in Gallia as his strategist, and once Ike had passed on, Soren finally gave in. Skrimir was overjoyed to have such a knowledgeable Beorc at his side. Soren never admitted it, but he was happy to have made a new friend.  

    
    
      _Soren and Stefan_
    

When Ike passed on, Soren wandered the lands, happening upon Stefan's settlement. He acted as an adviser, always offering the skeptic's opinion. He turned down every chance at lordship.  

    
    
      _Soren and Kurthnaga_
    

When Ike passed on, Soren reluctantly accepted the offer to live in Goldoa with his uncle, King Kurthnaga. Kurth's kindness moved Soren, and his cynical attitude, while never completely vanishing, slowly melted away.  

    
    
      _Ike_
    

Ike's devotion was always to his family--to the Greil Mercenaries. He continued serving as as its commander for the rest of his days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying something new again bois.
> 
> Some of the endings in the game were solid as-is, but others needed a little boost. These are some of my faves. I may add to this later.... idk


	2. Set 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> same schtick, new charas
    
    
      _Ilyana and Mia_
    

Ilyana returned to travel with the merchant caravan as she had before. Mia stayed by her side at all times to make sure she was well-fed. Mia used the opportunity to travel and seek out new rivals.
    
    
      _Tanith and Oscar_
    

Tanith took Oscar back to Begnion with her, just as she said she would. His tactical expertise did much to forward the Holy Guard's military strength. However, even after years of their marriage, she never could learn how to cook.
    
    
      _Janaff and Shinon_
    

Janaff worked himself ragged with his duties as Tibarn's right arm, but he always made time to visit his friend Shinon. Shinon appreciated the words of wisdom passed on by "Old Elder Janaff."
    
    
      _Ulki and Mordecai_
    

True to his word, Ulki grew strong enough to lift Mordecai off of the ground, but he needed to enlist Janaff's help to carry him all the way to Phoenicis. Mordecai was fascinated with the strange new place, but Ulki decided it would be easier to meet up in Gallia from now on.
    
    
      _Ulki and Rhys_
    

Despite being the new king's left arm, Ulki visited Crimea often to check on Rhys. The students at Rhys's school loved to ride on his back even more than Rhys did.
    
    
      _Volke and Bastian_
    

After finishing his contract, Volke went back to the shadows he knew so well. However, much Crimean intel from the reign of Queen Elincia cites a "fireman" and his substantial contributions to many covert operations.
    
    
      _Bastian and Lucia_
    

Once peace had returned not just to Crimea, but to the whole of Tellius, Lucia finally accepted Bastian's proposal, and the two were wed. Duty-bound as they were, they continued to serve the Queen, the kingdom, and the people for the rest of their days.
    
    
      _Marcia and Tanith_
    

After the war, Tanith asked one last time for Marcia to return to Begnion and the Holy Guard. Marcia finally agreed. Tanith was more harsh with her than anyone else, but in the end, the training paid off, and Marcia was named the new captain of the Holy Guard.
    
    
      _Astrid and Sothe_
    

Astrid finished her service in the Crimean army and then moved on to Daein. She asked her old friend Sothe to help her secure a position in the army. When Sothe questioned her newfound strength, she merely said, "I earned my freedom. Now, I'm using it."
    
    
      _Brom and Nephenee_
    

With the war over, Brom and Nephenee returned to Ohma village to live simple lives. Their families pooled their resources to buy a field together, and their work helped their village prosper.
    
    
      _Calill and Nephenee_
    

Calill continued to smother Nephenee with her city ways, but Nephenee ultimately returned to her family without fancy makeup or a handsome gentleman on her arm. However, Nephenee was grateful for the lessons and used her knowledge often when her family moved to Melior.
    
    
      _Calill and Geoffrey_
    

At Calill's prodding, Geoffrey confessed his love for Queen Elincia. She praised him to no end and insisted she take care of the details for the wedding, much to the chagrin of the stuffy nobles.
    
    
      _Titania and Mist_
    

Titania remained second-in-command of the Greil Mercenaries. She continued to support Mist as if she were her own daughter, and Mist trusted her with her burdens. Once a year, they visited Greil's grave together.
    
    
      _Titania and Rhys_
    

Titania remained second-in-command of the Greil Mercenaries. Rhys was always at her side, ready to heal her if she suffered an injury in combat. They both served under Ike until their last breaths.
    
    
      _Oscar and Kieran_
    

Kieran never gave up on his lifelong rival schtick, and Oscar learned to put up with it. While he never rejoined the Crimean Royal Guard, he would visit Kieran and train with him whenever he could.
    
    
      _Boyd and Ulki_
    

Boyd trained constantly and still said everything on his mind. Ulki listened from afar, happy to hear that his good friend was still alive and kicking.
    
    
      _Mia and Rhys_
    

Rhys never learned how to ride a horse, but he and Mia both wore plenty of white to their wedding. They raised their children up healthy, resilient, and strong-willed, ready to take on any of life's challenges.
    
    
      _Mist and Rolf_
    

After the war, Mist and Rolf continued to serve in the Greil Mercenaries together. While neither of them ever got over the horrors of war, having someone to shoulder the burdens with was comforting to them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woohoo round 2!!!!!!!! I realized how many supports I've just....... never read......... Ulki is such a good


	3. Set 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same song, third verse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was brought to you by twitter requests!!!
    
    
      _Edward and Leonardo_
    

Edward tried to return to his common roots after the war, but Leonardo convinced him to help rebuild the Daein army. The two are remembered not only for their exceptional battlefield skill, but also for their unbreakable bond--closer than most blood brothers.
    
    
      _Tauroneo and Rolf_
    

At Rolf's urging, Tauroneo sought out his estranged family in Crimea. Many tears were shed at their reunion. Rebuilding the lost relationships took many years, but Rolf, knowing the pain of abandoning family, supported him as he would have his own father.
    
    
      _Volug and Micaiah_
    

Volug decided to stay in Daein after the war ended. The people assumed that Micaiah had a pet dog, and at Volug's urging, she never corrected them. However, when no one was looking, he helped shoulder Micaiah's queenly burdens.
    
    
      _Rafiel and Nailah_
    

After performing a ceremony in Serenes Forest to wake his father, the king, Rafiel returned to his beloved's side in Hatari. His songs supported and invigorated the wolves during their migration across the desert. To this day, wolf laguz sing heron melodies in his honor.
    
    
      _Reyson and Leanne_
    

Reyson and Leanne were solely responsible for the new public image of the heron tribe. Instead of a calm, dainty demeanor, politicians were greeted with their stubbornness and determination. Tibarn boasted about them with every spare breath.
    
    
      _Kieran and Rhys_
    

Once the war ended, Rhys was asked by General Geoffrey to join the Royal Knights as a medic. He spent most of his working hours healing Kieran's many self-inflicted wounds.
    
    
      _Oscar and Ike_
    

Through thick and thin, Oscar remained at Ike's side. He provided much-needed support both on and off the battlefield, and Ike always felt at home eating one of his dishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deleted scene:  
> Volug and Micaiah  
> Volug decided to stay in Daein after the war ended. The people assumed that Micaiah had a pet dog, and at Volug's urging, she never corrected them. He lived out his days receiving tummy rubs and telling people he thought they looked tasty. No one understood him.
> 
> I just finished replaying POR, so I re-started Radiant Dawn. Catch me finding even more good pairs that never got endings :')
> 
> it's dumb that we couldn't bring more than one heron at once  
> at least heroes lets me live out this dream


End file.
